


Lonely Pas De Deux

by KeiC



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, F/M, M/M, inaho's emotionlessness is taken up a notch, kinda has mahou shoujo elements, may or may not end happily, slaine's a duck, they all dance ballet, well was a duck, yes this is a princess tutu au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiC/pseuds/KeiC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he wasn’t meant for him after all, he was just an ugly duckling. But that didn’t stop him from trying now did it?<br/><br/>aka the princess tutu au that I was too shy to ask anyone else to write so here I am<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okay I've actually had this idea ever since I saw [this](https://twitter.com/biribirisuruzo/statuses/599962805974933505?tw_i=599962805974933505&tw_e=details&tw_p=archive) (cries it took forever to find) fanart on twitter about a month ago but I didn't think of the whole plot and the rest of the character's roles in it until now (I'll add more characters as I go probably) and this WILL have Inaho/Inko btw so if you're not really up for that I don't fully recommend you to read this
> 
> as I said in the tags this is largely based on princess tutu, however it won't be necessary for you to have watched/read it to understand most things as I'll be moving along with the canon plot as it goes in the show (or not but that's mostly for the ending) I'll also be borrowing some canon lines from time to time but yeah as I said it isn't necessary to have seen the series beforehand I'll guide you through it :)

_You’ve all heard of stories like the ugly duckling and swan lake, yes? Well the story I’m going to tell you today is something like a mix of those but with a twist of course._  
  
_It all starts with a little duckling who is given a chance to become human and is given but a simple task. To fix his prince’s heart._  
  
~~~  
  
_"He hasn’t come again today…"_ The young duck thought, as he looked up to his pond’s bridge; he quacks in displeasure as he continues to paddle his legs under the water. He continues swimming aimlessly all alone in his big, big pond.  
  
It wasn’t an odd occurrence for him to be swimming here like he always did. After all, he had nowhere to go and no family that he could remember. He’d always thought that they’ve left him here ever since he hatched, and perhaps that was for the best. He wasn’t the prettiest duckling anyway. He wasn’t a healthy yellow like he’s seen other ducks to be, he was pale and looked sickly.  
  
It wasn’t all that bad though, being alone. He had a pond to himself and it even had a bridge! And if he was honest, if he hadn’t been left here he’d have never met the prince.  
  
The duck’s prince wasn’t actual royalty of course; he’s but a young man with brown hair and wine red eyes that the duck always saw on his bridge. The duckling would be swimming in the pond while he watches his prince as he sat by the pond, walked on the bridge, and sometimes he even got to see him dance!  
  
But that isn’t why he’s the duck’s prince, he became this when he saved the duckling from being eaten by a cat that strayed too close to the pond. Before then, no one has ever actually noticed the duck on the pond but the boy did and he saved him, and the duck has since been eternally grateful to the prince. He only wishes he could somehow repay his kindness.  
  
He couldn’t do that of course. For he was but a duck and his prince, human; so there wasn’t anything that he could possibly-  
  
_“Oh young duckling~”_  
  
_“Wha-! Who are you!?”_ The duck quacks in panic, his movements making the water around him splash in protest.  
  
_“It seems you can hear me then, that’s good!”_  
  
_“Wh-who are you- no, where are you?”_ The duck looks around him seeing no one, besides no normal person should be able to understand him anyway.  
  
_“I must be succumbing to loneliness if I’m able to make up imaginary people that respond to me…”_  
  
_“It would surely be amusing if that was so, but I’m afraid I’m not a pigment of your imagination.”_  
  
_“Then who or what are you?”_  
  
The voice takes some time to answer.  
  
_“…I am the Storyteller. Yes that’s what you can call me.”_ It finally answers, sounding somewhat pleased with itself.  
  
_“…Alright. Then what do you want with me, Storyteller?”_  
  
_“Oho cutting to the chase I see~ Well alright, answer me this; if I told you I’d be able to turn you human what would you say?”_  
  
_"That’s impossible what are you talking about? I’m already having a hard time believing you exist now you tell me you can apparently turn me human!? Do you take me for a fool…?”_ The duck turns, swimming away.  
  
_“Not at all, but I really can do it you know, turn you human. Here I’ll show you. Come, Tharsis.”_  
  
_“Tharsis? Who’s that?”_  
  
_“She’s a helper of mine, you’ll see.”_  
  
And as the Storyteller said so, a young woman did indeed walk upon the bridge.  
  
“Hello.” A soft voice greeted, and as the duck looks up he is met with the sight of a beautiful young woman who was constantly turning a crank to a box-like thing that hung around her neck.  
  
_"Pretty, isn’t she?"_  
  
_“Sh-she is but I don’t see what the pretty girl has to do with anything here…”_ The duck thinks in response, lowering himself into the water a bit.  
  
_“You’ll find out why she’s there later. But more importantly, back to what I was asking you!”_  
  
The duck swims in circles for a bit to think, weighing his options. If he didn’t agree then nothing would change, but if he did then its either nothing still happens because this is all too good to be true, or he gets turned human where he could possibly meet his prince and thank him properly!  
  
And yet, as nice a fantasy that was; he still felt that there was a catch. So he asks.  
  
_“…Say I agree with you. What would you take in return for it?”_  
  
_“Quite smart aren’t you? I knew it was right to choose you! Well, anyway it isn’t much. In exchange for me to turn you human, you’ll have to do a little something for me.”_  
  
_“And that is?”_  
  
_“To retrieve the pieces of the prince’s heart and return them to him.”_  
  
_“I wouldn’t mind doing it but, what prince are you talking about? I can’t help him if I don’t have a single inkling as to who he is.”_  
  
_“Ah you know him quite well, partly why I chose you to do this to be honest.”_  
  
_“You mean the prince is-“_ He feels his feathers bristle at the realization, if his prince’s heart needed fixing then he’d help by any means necessary. _“I’ll do it.”_  
  
_“Very well. Tharsis, if you please.”_  
  
The woman wordlessly walks over near to the edge of the pond, she sits supporting herself on her feet the beckoning him over to her with a hand. And so he swims to her, once he has she rubs his head affectionately with a few of her fingers and he bumps said fingers with his head in return.  
  
She pulls her hand back after a bit then opens the box she was carrying. She pulls out a small pendant of sorts, it falls around a few of her fingers but she pays it no mind as she cups her hands to scoop the duckling out of the pond.  
  
“Here you go, little one.” She says as the necklace falls to her palm. She picks it up between her fingers to let the necklace fit over his head and for him to wear it.  
  
He looks down at the necklace moving his head up intending to quack at her in thanks but a light engulfs his body before he could do so.  
  
Once it fades he finds himself looking down at Tharsis from her crouched position on the ground, she smiles at him as she hands him some cloth. What were they for?  
  
_“I suggest you take those clothes, you’re more or less naked right now.”_  
  
“What does it matter if I’m- wait I can talk. I can talk-” His delight is cut short once he notices that his body is indeed as bare as when he was a duck, save for the necklace that grew along with him. He’s aware that humans don’t usually go bare like this, the prince certainly never did. So he takes the offered cloth from Tharsis’ hands and puts them on there were luckily no people passing by at that moment but he puts the clothes on quick regardless.  
  
“…I’m sorry you had to see that, and thank you Miss Tharsis.” He says to her, now getting a chance to hear his own voice it didn’t sound too bad. It was nothing like the calm and even voice of the prince but it would do.  
  
“Its fine, don’t worry about it.” Tharsis says, standing up and dusting herself off now easily taller than him.  
  
“What will you have me do now, Storyteller?”  
  
_“Well for starters, could you keep our conversations in your head? I don’t have a physical body so you look like you’re talking to yourself. You’re lucky my dear Tharsis is there so you don’t look too crazy. Keep it in mind once you’re alone of course.”_  
  
_“Ah you’re right, I’m sorry. What now?”_  
  
_“For now, Tharsis will lead you to where you’ll be staying. Come, you have much to do tomorrow, school will start soon after all.”_  
  
“…School?” He says, accidentally in his confusion.  
  
“It’s a place for you to learn about various things like reading and writing. Its also a place where you can learn to make friends.” Tharsis supplies from beside him.  
  
“I see…”  
  
_“All shall be explained in due time. Right now, all you need to know is that from this moment on you will now be known as ‘Slaine’.”_  
  
_“That’s a… A name right?”_  
  
_“Yes, you’ve never had a name before now, correct?”_  
  
_“No I haven’t.”_  
  
_“Then Slaine it shall be.”_  
  
“…Slaine.” He says testing the feel of the name, “I like it.”  
  
_“That’s good. Now off you go, little duckling.”_  
  
~~~  
  
_The water has begun to flow. The time has begun to pass. Now, will you tell me a story?_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an alternate version in my head where the prince's role is given to hime but it would require too much messing with the plot and her character just doesn't fit Mytho (at all) 
> 
> oh and just a heads up for later, I don't have much knowledge on ballet or practice it so much of the scenes that do involve it will mostly just be from reference from things I've read or watched, feel free to correct me if something does seem off though! I'd like to be able to describe the dances accurately if I can help it ;; (ah please tell me what you think!)


	2. Meetings and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, accidents, apologies, and discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the first chapter was pretty short sorry about that (-u-);; this one's hella long to make up for it! (this is the last I've had prepared everything else after this is still being typed so it make take a longer wait--)

_He opens his eyes to see he was back at the pond. Could it have all been a dream? Probably. It was impossible from the beginning. Really, what was he thinking? No magical voice would just show up and tell him they could turn him human. That’s wishful thinking._  
  
_He swims in the familiar water he’s known all his life. Intending to continue his routine as it usually went; swim, look for food, and swim again. At least until he feels a ripple across the surface. He looks up to see the cause and his eyes meet the figure of the prince. He sees that he’s dancing nearby the edge of the pond._  
  
_He stays still in his place on the water, watching his prince as he spun on his toes, extended his arms, and bent low before he came back up again; his movements exuding grace and precision which could only be achieved through relentless practice and natural talent. The duck was in awe at the display feeling a desire stir within him. A desire to dance with the prince._  
  
_But he couldn’t do that now could he? How could a duck dance? He hangs his head at the sad feeling that came with the reality. At the very least he could appreciate the sight._  
  
_And he would, if he didn’t hear this constant ringing. What was that? He looks around seeing nothing that could be the source of such sound. Just where was it coming fro-_  
  
His eyes fly open. He sees a ceiling above him and feels himself lying in a soft bed.  
  
_“So it was a dream.”_ He thinks as he sits up and leans on the headboard, turning to his left to shut off the incessant ringing of his alarm clock.  
  
“Well that was odd…” He feels for the pendant through his shirt before he stands up to fix his bed.  
He sighs after he straightens up his blanket, “Not that its anything I should spend too much time thinking of, though.”  
  
He’s been in school for about a week since he’s turned human. It was odd at first learning all these new things, things like language, math, and science. He never needed to know them before, but he found them somewhat interesting at least. But that wasn’t the only thing he’s been learning at this school, as in this particular school they were also being taught dance. Dancing, like what the prince did. He learns that its called ‘ballet’, and that the prince is very skilled at it from what he remembers since he can’t seem to dance all that well, or at all actually. It was very frustrating.  
  
Dismissing the thought he gets dressed in his uniform and he moves to open his windows and feed the birds, bowl of crumbs ready by the window sill. Right as he opens his window the birds come flocking in with the intention of getting to the bowl, crowding around him as they went.  
  
“Oh calm down would you! You’ll all get some, just be patient.” He says, moving the bowl away from him to let all the birds surrounding him fly away to the bowl, then dusting the dirt and feathers off of himself. He gave the birds that flew around the academy crumbs from time to time like this, he was no longer a bird like them but he at the least could care for them.  
  
“Ah, Cara it seems your wing has healed that’s good!” He notes glancing at one sparrow who’d just landed on the window sill, he pets her head before letting her perch on his arm to take her over to the bowl.  
  
A smile reaches his lips as he spies a canary flying towards the window, “Your eggs are hatching today, aren’t they?” He asks, not at all expecting the bird to answer. He knew they would be after all her nest was only a little ways away from his window as it sat atop the gutter of the dorm’s roofing.  
  
He turns his eyes over to the clock by his bedside table. Its hands aligned nearly perfect in the middle of the clock’s face, it was 6 o’clock in the morning.  
  
“I should head out now, it would be proper to be early for class. … _Especially_ after my recent late streak.” His tone lightly sours at the end recalling his first few classes, it took him three days to fully grasp the point of coming to his classes on time. He never needed to bother with things like that as a duck!  
  
He shakes his head and gathers his clothes for ballet; it was always their first class and he doesn’t know whether to feel dread or happiness from it. On one side it was good, he was still full of energy while it was early in the day and not spent from his other classes, but he didn’t really get any better at it either and _that_ was disappointing.  
  
Sighing he leaves the boys’ dorms and heads to the academy’s dance studio. Maybe he can get some extra practice in before class starts today so he doesn’t look too bad, he’d had enough of Mr. Cat –who was an actual cat and he didn’t really understand why no one questioned that fact but he went along with it because everyone else did- looming over him watching out for his every mistake; another threat of marriage causing a chill to run through his spine.  
  
With that in mind he heads to changing rooms to get into his practice clothes consisting of a blue shirt tucked into black tights, his dance belt worn under it. Once finished, he quietly pads over to the room, slowly opening the door to let himself in. Closing the door however he is met with an unexpected sight.  
  
Someone was already practicing in the room, light music playing from the organ in time to their dance. He couldn’t see them very well due them being against the light but nonetheless he was probably disturbing them. He would have apologized and made a hasty exit after but he was captured by their fluid movements. They’d _have_ to have been in the advanced class, with moves like that, not that he’s ever watched a session of their classes before though. Yet he’d ended up staring at them, only snapping back to reality once they had stopped.  
  
“I-I’m terribly sorry for interrupting you! I just thought that no one would be here this early..!” He blurts out a rushed apology hanging his head low, hiding himself behind his fringe so as to not show his flustered expression.  
  
“Its alright.” Says a soft, masculine voice; sounding not at all frazzled by someone watching him.  
  
Slaine’s eyes widen at hearing it.  
  
_“Its him. It has to be.”_ He thinks, knowing that out of all the voices he’s heard that was one he couldn’t forget. He wills himself to look up, thinking that the other would find it odd for him to hang his head for so long. And he finds himself right; standing a few paces away is indeed his prince. The knowledge of this doesn’t calm him however and only serves to fuel his desire to bolt out of the door.  
  
“A-Ah, I… I’ll be taking my leave please d-don’t let me disturb you any longer! I t-truly am sorry-“ He grows more flustered with each word as he meets the prince’s eyes, gesturing here and there with his arms. Stepping back towards the door to hopefully make a quick exit, his legs however weren’t cooperating with him as he took shaky steps backward his constant flailing only worsening his balance until his foot finally slips.  
  
It all happened too fast, he let out a scream and heard feet moving across the floor, catching only a glimpse of the prince before closing his eyes fully expecting himself to make contact with the wooden floor. Instead he feels himself on soft, yet strong arms, opening his eyes he sees the prince’s face inches away from his own looking at him, no worry or anything in his eye, just _looking_.  
  
“Are you alright?” He says in that calm and even voice which Slaine has always remembered.  
  
“Y-Yes.” He squeaks out.  
  
“I see.” He replies, not letting go but not really doing anything else either. Moments pass and Slaine’s discomfort only grows so he squirms out of his hold choosing instead to sit somewhere near.  
  
“I- um- You- wh- no I- thank you for catching me…”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“Er, wha-“  
  
He’s cut off by a stern and concerned voice, the door opening and in comes another boy who looks slightly older than them. He steps in and looks displeased at the prince who remains in his position on the floor.  
  
“There you are.”  
  
“…Harklight.”  
  
“What? Can’t you stand?”  
  
“My leg.”  
  
The other boy, Harklight, clicks his tongue before shaking his head at the boy in front of him.  
  
“You sprained it?”  
  
“I suppose I did.”  
  
They continued with their conversation as if Slaine wasn’t there. Harklight didn’t bother to even acknowledge his presence in the room.  
  
“Ina-“  
  
“W-Wait! He sprained his leg because he saved me! Please don’t get angry with him…”  
  
Harklight turns and glares at him before once again turning to the other.  
  
“What are you doing saving people? You shouldn’t do unnecessary things like that if you’ll just end up hurting yourself.”  
  
Slaine blinks. _“Unnecessary? The_ nerve _of him! Just who did this Harklight think he was!?”_ He huffs, crossing his arms.  
  
Receiving no answer he simply sighs and takes the other’s arm. “Come on; let’s fix up your leg. After that you’ll stay in bed and let your leg rest.”  
  
“Okay.” He’s pulled up by Harklight and they make their way out of the room, leaving Slaine sitting where he was.  
  
~~~  
  
_“He saved me. Again.”_ Slaine thinks as he stretches his leg on the barre.  
  
“What were you doing here so early, Slaine?” Lemrina asks, pushing him down to assist in his stretching.  
  
“I was hoping to get some extra practice in before class started but someone was already in the room.” He sighs.  
  
“Ah so it was true then?” It was Asseylum’s turn to ask.  
  
Lemrina and Asseylum were sisters that he shared most of his non-dance classes with, he became quick friends with them due to this and they’ve since been stuck together during dance. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have any male friends of course, his dance class just didn’t have many boys in it to begin with.  
  
“What was?”  
  
“That someone from our class ran into Senior Inaho this morning. Lucky you, Slaine!” She says in delight.  
  
_“So his name is Inaho…”_ He notes, his glee cut short when reminded of the whole incident from that morning. His face contorts into a look of displeasure at the memory. “I would hardly call it lucky.” He answers. _“Especially not when that stupid Harklight came in and ruined my time with… Senior Inaho.”_  
  
“You don’t look too happy, did something happen? Ordinarily anyone would be delighted if they ran into him like that being that not very many do with Senior Harklight or Miss Inko around him all the time.” Lemrina says, noticing his displeasure.  
  
“Did you perhaps get rejected? Oh my poor Slaine we’ll comfort you worry not!” Asseylum declares, looking at him while she held onto the barre and did her own stretching.  
  
“ _Rejected_ \- ow! Asseylum what are you talking about!?” He exclaims, accidentally overextending his leg due to his shock.  
  
“What? Its not _that_ surprising given that nearly everyone, boy and girl alike has some form of attraction or admiration for Senior Inaho. Senior Harklight too, but he’s just far more intimidating.” Lemrina answers for her sister, helping Slaine soothe his leg so he wouldn’t put strain on his muscles and have his form be affected.  
  
“She’s right, its just too bad he already has Miss Inko. Don’t you think so, Lemrina?”  
  
“Indeed. You two would actually be pretty cute, Slaine. Maybe we’ll finally see an all-male pas de deux with you two. Once you get better at least.”  
  
“Would you two stop! That is embarrassing, I _don’t_ have feelings like that for Senior Inaho! And Lemrina what did you mean by that?” He snaps at them, while they laugh lightly at him.  
  
“You’re just too cute, Slaine.” Asseylum says.  
  
“I didn’t mean to imply anything by it, don’t worry.” Lemrina giggles.  
  
He’d have a retort ready for them but he lost his chance to do so as he started to hear light clapping.  
  
“Alright, alright quiet down everyone class is about to begin. And if you don’t I will have you marry me!” Mr. Cat says as he walked in, accompanied with his usual threat. And he is met with total silence.  
  
He takes a second to look dejected before composing himself. “…Today we’ll have you practice positions to perfect your forms and for those who are still catching up to refine their footwork. Later on, we’ll watch a performance by the advanced class so pay attention to those of you who’d like to improve. That is all, now please get into the first position all of you.”  
  
Everyone gets moving, taking their spots on the mounted barre and doing as instructed sans Slaine who’s become lost in thought after the mention of the advanced class, half-hoping he’d see his prince dance then chastising himself once he remembers that he’d sprained his leg thanks to him and his clumsiness.  
  
_“Idiot..! What if that affects his dancing? …I have to apologize.”_  
  
“And _why_ aren’t you getting into position, Slaine?” He hears Mr. Cat say from behind him.  
  
_“Not again!”_  
  
“Slaine, you may be a boy but that does not exempt you. If you slack off in this class I _will_ have you marry me!” He hisses.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir I won’t slack off again!” He quickly fixes himself and does as he is instructed. Class going smoothly after, Mr. Cat furiously grooming himself after being rejected, yet again.  
  
~~~  
  
“Everyone please sit down, we’ll now see the performance of the advanced class.” Mr. Cat announces, before standing off to the side to let the members of the class enter. A line of five girls come in, and at their center stands Inko, the class’s prima ballerina.  
  
Heads turn to better look at the group, some start whispering; others –like Slaine- were simply staring in silence as they began their performance. Slaine’s eyes trained on Inko and her movements. She moved and carried herself in such a way that her dancing had looked effortless.  
  
_“She truly is perfect for him; she exudes just as much grace if not more. Its no wonder they’re together…”_ Slaine thinks as he watched shoulders drooping at the thought. He couldn’t even hold a candle to her skills, how could he dream of dancing with the prince?  
  
_“I’ll get better I swear!”_ He vows to himself, lifting his gaze as he watched the performance up to its end. The thought kept in mind as he went through his day and later on along with a resolve to apologize to Inaho for causing him injury.  
  
Which leads us to his current situation, walking around the boys’ dorms looking for his room; he’d have asked around but everyone he found seemed too busy so he relied on luck to find it. He eventually ended up standing in front of a large door, if his memory served correct this would be the room directly under his, the one with large windows that could overlook the outside.  
  
“This is probably it, I wouldn’t think of him being in a simple dorm room like all of ours after all…” He mutters to himself, raising a hand to knock.  
  
“You. What are you doing there?”  
  
_“Oh no.”_ He thinks as he turns around.  
  
“I- uh, I wanted to apologize for this morning-“  
  
“Don’t bother, its unnecessary. Please leave and don’t bother Inaho.” Is all he says before turning on his heels and going to where he was originally headed.  
  
“…Just _what_ is his problem!? ‘Unnecessary’? _‘Bother’?_ Honestly!” He stomps off, unable to carry on with his plan due to his irritation. He instead goes back up to his room and does his schoolwork. Later on completely putting off his apology and simply sleeping, hoping he’ll have a chance to do so tomorrow.  
  
~~~  
  
_“Slaine, wake up.”_  
  
_“What? Who’s there?”_  
  
_“Don’t tell me you forgot… Its me, the Storyteller. I believe we had an agreement and you aren’t upholding your end.”_  
  
_“What?”_  
  
_“Tsk, it seems you really did forget. You at least remember you’re actually a duck right?”_  
  
_“…Yes.”_  
  
_“Please wake up.”_  
  
He opens his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. Its been a while since he’s heard the Storyteller’s voice. He’d admittedly forgotten the full extent of their agreement as he got caught up with all the things that were happening as of current.  
  
“…I’m sorry that I forgot. What was it that we agreed on?”  
  
_“That you’d help me return the pieces of the prince’s heart to him. I believe you’ve already met?”_  
  
“We have.” He says, flushing lightly recalling how he had made a fool of himself. “But you never _did_ explain how I’d return his heart to him…” His mind goes back to that morning at the look of Inaho’s eyes. They were… blank. Lonely. The same went for his voice. It wasn’t calm and even, it was empty. Simply _empty_. He frowns.  
  
_“Come outside, I’ll explain then.”_  
  
“Okay…” He follows the command, slightly unsure. Once outside he awaits the explanation that doesn’t come.  
  
_“Walk for a bit.”_  
  
He isn’t appeased at the lack of an explanation but nonetheless he follows walking out the gate and more onto the paved path. On it he notices that he has a clear view of where Inaho’s room is, the windows jutting out of the building’s structure. A bit above it, to the right is the canary nest where he sees the newly hatched chicks all taking flight one by one.  
  
One remains and he watches on to make sure the last one flies safely. However, a raven suddenly flies in moving to attack the young canary. He is struck with worry and he moves to run back to his room to hopefully save the chick but he then notices the windows below open, and from it steps out Inaho clad in his night clothes. He quickly runs, about to call out to Inaho for him to go back inside, that it was dangerous, _anything_ , but it was too late.  
  
The raven flies off, the canary is unscathed but it falls from the nest and Inaho jumps to catch it.  
  
_“No!”_ Is his only thought as he sees a light come from his necklace.  
  
When the light has cleared, he finds himself aware of his surroundings but his body seemed to move on its own as it leaped forwards.  
  
_“Blue Rose Waltz!”_ He finds himself saying, and as he did a barrage of said flowers came in carried by a whirlwind and forming a carpet of sorts on the ground below. His eyes were kept on Inaho’s falling form however.  
  
He was still a few feet away, and Inaho was falling too fast for him to leap towards him. He wouldn’t make it.  
  
_“Hopefully the thick carpet of flowers should cushion his fall…”_  
  
And cushion they did, aided by another gust of wind that came and counteracted the speed of Inaho’s fall, letting him land softly just as Slaine landed on his feet near him. He bends down, grasps the other’s left hand and pulls him up.  
  
“Are you unhurt?”  
  
Inaho nods, then he brings his hand up that Slaine hadn’t noticed was balled into a loose fist. He opens it and out flies the last canary chick.  
  
“…Who are you?”  
  
“I…” Slaine finds that he can’t answer. Just who was he exactly? He couldn’t tell him the name he’d been using. He’d likely recognize him in class, and given that none of what just happened made any sense, that wouldn’t fare well for him if Inaho knew.  
  
“I’m-” His grip on Inaho’s hand falters as his hand trembles. He pulls it back quickly, choosing instead to run off as fast as his legs could go. Could he have made himself look any more like a fool in front of Inaho?  
  
~~~  
  
“What was that?!”  
  
_“What was what?”_  
  
“ _That._ What was with me? What were those- _those powers!?_ I don’t know! …What just happened?”  
  
_“…Alright, I'm sorry I didn’t say anything until it happened partly because it seemed fun and mostly to show you what you could do.”_  
  
“What I could do..? I-I’m just a duck, that isn’t anything a duck’s able to do!”  
  
_“Ever since you agreed with me and I gave you that necklace, you’ve never been ‘just a duck’ anymore.”_  
  
“Just what _is_ this necklace…?”  
  
_“To put it simply, it is a means to help you play your part. That is the role I’ve given to you, Slaine. You are the catalyst that gets this story moving and the one to return the prince’s heart. You are Prince Troyard.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well I wasn't gonna call him 'Prince Tutu'
> 
> I may not have made hime Mytho but her personality was just perfect for Lilie ahaha, I was kinda nervous about writing Harklight since I've never written him before but I figure he'd have been better suited to Fakir (he's not as mean as actual Fakir tho-- but idk if I should make him just as mean)


	3. Fragment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducks, rivalries, and probationary classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's ballet terminologies:
> 
>  **entrée** -entrance; the introduction to the pas de deux where dancers present themselves onstage and prepare for the dance partnering movements that come after  
>  **en pointe** -its when a ballet dancer stands on the tips of their toes, in which case you'd typically see them wearing pointe shoes made specifically for supporting their feet  
>  **plié** -a position in ballet where the knees are bent outward and the upper body is kept upright  
>  **coda** -the conclusion to a pas de deux its either a repeat of the entrée movements or the dancers would do some last bits of dance partnering
> 
> and while I'm at it (it was in the title //slaps self Kei pls):
> 
>  **pas de deux** -a dance duet typically done between a male and female dancer _(we'll be bending that rule for this tho but males do dance it on occasion)_ ; considered the highlight of a ballet

_You are the catalyst that gets this story moving and the one to return the prince’s heart. You are Prince Troyard._  
  
~~~  
  
“Prince Troyard…?” Slaine mutters to himself walking to his dorm’s connected bathroom, uniform and towel in hand.  
  
_“Yes, unless you’d prefer I changed it?”_  
  
“Ah, no-“ He yawns, “Its fine. I was just letting it sink in. Kind of. I’m not exactly sure if it’ll ever fully sink in.”  
  
He stands in front of the sink looking at his image in the mounted mirror before he brushes his teeth. His clothes and towel put off to one side near the shower. Once finished he turns and moves to unclasp the necklace from behind his neck.  
  
_“What are you doing?”_  
  
“Taking the necklace off? I wouldn’t want it to rust if it got wet.”  
  
_“I wouldn’t-“_  
  
He takes the necklace off, a light engulfs his body and the world suddenly seems to have gotten larger around him. _“-do that if I were you…”_  
  
_“What!? How did-”_ Alarmed quacking resounds in the tiled room, the small duckling running and flapping around.  
  
_“Yes you’re a duck again.”_ The Storyteller sighs.  
  
_“…How did this happen? Didn’t you tell me you’d turn me human?”_ The duck calms down; shaking and ruffling his feathers a bit.  
  
_“I did say that. And you_ were _human, up until a few minutes ago at least.”_  
  
_“Then why?”_  
  
_“The necklace. It serves to let you turn into Prince Troyard but more importantly it keeps you in human form. Take it off and you’re back to being a duck.”_  
  
_“Oh… I just have to put it back on then?”_  
  
_“Yes.”_  
  
So he walks over to the –now smaller- necklace which lie on the floor along with his pajamas, pushing and getting it on himself. As he did so another light flashes and he stands, back to his human form, naked in his bathroom. He feels if its properly clasped before stepping in and turning on the shower. A bit later he steps out of the bath, fully dressed for the day tucking his necklace into his shirt.  
  
“…You could’ve told me about that bit earlier you know.” He clicks his tongue while he gathers his books, preparing to leave.  
  
_“…Sorry it slipped my mind.”_  
  
_“Try to not let other important things like that escape your notice again please.”_ He sighs, opening his door and stepping out to head to his first class. Dance had been cancelled today due to Mr. Cat saying he had a prior engagement to attend, though they would have an extended session the following day.  
  
~~~  
  
He was walking through academy grounds for morning break and that is when he sees him. Inaho, sitting on the grass, a little ways across from the path he was walking on. He stops in his tracks and hides behind a nearby statue.  
  
_“Its Senior Inaho…! …I turned into Prince Troyard last night and saved him. Hopefully he doesn’t remember right? That’d be a very troublesome thing to explain…”_ He thinks.  
  
“Ah, but I’ve yet to apologize about his foot!” He says to himself, slowly moving out from behind his hiding place. Taking determined steps towards Inaho, who’d looked up from the book he was reading and shut it.  
  
Once he reaches him he takes in a breath to calm himself and says; “I- I’m so sorry!” He bows low, not sure he wanted to see the other’s expression.  
  
“…For what?”  
  
He looks up. “E-Eh? Um, your foot? Is it still hurting?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Ah that’s good! Thank heavens its healed!” He smiles, glad that the injury wasn’t anything too bad.  
  
_“…Should I say anything more? He’s looking at me expectantly… Or it least looks like he is? What do I do?!”_ He steps back, hands twitching a bit at his sides moving to sit a reasonable distance away from Inaho. Not too close to be too familiar nor too far to be considered like he was deliberately avoiding him.  
  
“Were you reading something?”  
  
_“Wait no, he had a book, Slaine. What did you think he was doing?”_  
  
“Er, do you like books?”  
  
“So, so.”  
  
_“I sounded kind of arrogant about that… But he replied so it should be okay?”_  
  
“Is it interesting?”  
  
“To an extent. Though I don’t think I really like or dislike reading.”  
  
“Huh?” He opens his eyes to look at him, but once again noting that the other’s eyes were blank as always.  
  
_“…So lonely.”_  
  
“Good day to you, Inaho.”  
  
He turns over to where he heard the voice, thinking it to be Inko. But what he saw was most definitely not her, he was nearly tempted to let out an involuntary ‘quack’ at the sight. For the girl who was standing above them was-  
  
_“An_ anteater?! _First we have a_ cat _for a teacher now an anteater!? …Though I’m not one to talk I mean I_ am _a duck but I’m at least in human form!”_ He thinks in disbelief as he looked at the anteater girl who didn’t really seem to care about his presence very much.  
  
“May I sit next to you?”  
  
Inaho nods.  
  
_“W-Wait what!?”_ Slaine’s features are painted in shock at what was happening.  
  
“What do you think about Miss Inko?”  
  
“I’m not certain on what to think about her.”  
  
“You love her don’t you?”  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
“Then, would it be alright I asked you to be with me instead? Or would you be against it?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
_“What no! What’s going on? I was told I needed to return his heart but… surely Senior Inaho isn’t_ that _far gone!”_  
  
Too lost in thought, he only comes back to reality to see the anteater girl _lick_ Inaho on his cheek, the other not even reacting to it; Slaine feels his features change from shock, disgust, to disbelief in quick succession. He quickly excuses himself, standing and running off only to see Inko walking out of the nearby building.  
  
_“Ah its Miss Inko! I can’t let her see that- but what should I do?”_ Not really thinking of a proper plan he runs into a bush and takes off his necklace, now a duck he runs towards her and around her feet to hopefully serve as a distraction. She notices him but merely lets out a little laugh before walking on.  
  
_”…Well_ that _didn’t work. I’ll have to turn back!”_ He runs back into the bush and loops his head through the necklace, hastily putting on his uniform and running out. By the time he runs back to her Inaho and the anteater girl are within her line of sight, he quickly runs in front of her to block her view.  
  
“Uh, Miss Inko that is- this isn’t-“  
  
“Ah, if it isn’t Miss Inko~”  
  
He turned, possibly a bit too fast, to see the anteater girl now carrying Inaho bridal style, the other’s small frame making it look as if he was a mere doll in the large anteater’s arms.  
  
“Allow me to inform you that Senior Inaho will be with me from now on.”  
  
“What?” Inko doesn’t seem very frazzled by her declaration, and Slaine is confused.  
  
“Its quite clear to see who’s won between you and I. Now please excuse us.” The anteater girl said delighted, before walking away still carrying Inaho in her arms.  
  
“I-I’m sure it really isn’t what it seems! After all Senior Inaho wouldn’t-“  
  
“It doesn’t really bother me.” She says, truly sounding not at all bothered.  
  
He ceases his flailing and blinks; “What…?”  
  
“You’re a good person.” Is all she says, smiling at him; which only left him even more confused.  
  
After that it didn’t take long for rumors about what happened that morning to start, all around the academy he’d heard things like “Eh? With Anteaterina?! Wasn’t he together with Miss Inko?” “He went for _Anteaterina?_ Of all people!? _My god!”_ He could only sigh, knowing the whole truth about the exchange.  
  
~~~  
  
“What?”  
  
“You dumped Inko didn’t you? For that anteater girl. You’re rather terrible.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
“It’s because you don’t understand how people feel. That’s why you’re able to do things like those without a second thought.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t; this is how it should be.”  
  
~~~  
  
It turns out that Mr. Cat’s appointment didn’t take as long as expected and one of their later classes had been switched out with dance. He sighs in disappointment, his hopes of getting a break today only a distant dream. Nonetheless he runs to the dorm during lunch to retrieve his dance clothes.  
  
They all stand in the middle of the studio as Mr. Cat walks in.  
  
_“Even the advanced class is here. What could be so important?”_ He thinks, sneaking a glance behind him to look over at Inaho.  
  
“With ballet take a day off and you will know, three days and those around you will know, a week and even your audience shall know; which emphasizes the need for daily practice. And so, in light of this, we will now conduct a test each month to assign you to a class. On the worst case, you will be dropped to the probationary class.”  
  
At the mention of probationary classes, collective groans resounded throughout the room. They however, were quickly silenced once Mr. Cat said that it was either the classes or marriage.  
  
“I most certainly don’t want that!” It leaves his mouth faster than he could think, and Lemrina and Asseylum’s hands quickly fly up to cover his mouth. And Mr. Cat is the image of frustration, from yet again being rejected. Curling into a corner and grooming himself, he isn’t given much time to sulk as Aneaterina quickly intervenes.  
  
“What is it, Miss Anteaterina!?” He stands on his four legs, looking much like an alarmed cat -which was what he was, coincidentally.  
  
“The advanced class is only limited to five, correct?”  
  
“Yes! And what of it?” He hasn’t dropped his guard.  
  
“Then someone else would unfortunately have to be dropped to make room for me, yes?” The anteater asks again, her gaze moving to Inko. An obvious declaration of war. All those in the regular class look alarmed at the declaration, Slaine more so than others.  
  
“She not only intends to take the one she loves but her status as well!” Asseylum gasps.  
  
“This is quite the turn of events…” Lemrina’s hand reaches up to cover her mouth.  
  
“What?!” Slaine exclaims; none of this should have happened. He should’ve done something while he could that morning!  
  
“I will be dancing a pas de deux with my partner. Come, Inaho.” She says, looking over to the back the people standing clearing out of the way to let Inaho pass through.  
  
Lemrina and Asseylum continue to watch as it all plays out while Slaine looks panicked.  
  
_“This can’t be happening!”_  
  
However, despite how strongly he wishes that this were a dream. Anteaterina and Inaho dancing in front of them was a sight that was all too real. They were both skilled, he fears that Anteaterina really could take Inko’s role in the advanced class. She’d led Inaho through the dance with no trouble, lifting and supporting him as if he weighed no lighter than a feather.  
  
_“Yet despite her skill, its as if there’s no joy in how she dances…”_ He notes with a frown.  
  
He glanced over to Inko to gauge her reaction but her face didn’t betray whatever it was that she could be thinking.  
  
By the end of the dance, most everyone was in awe and staring at the pair. Most thinking how it would be possible to top such a performance especially without a partner!  
  
“Now then, Miss Inko, I would very much like to see _your_ pas de deux. That is,” She giggles, pulling Inaho closer to her. “-if you have a partner.”  
  
“…That’s horrible.” He mutters.  
  
Eyes fly over to Inko as she stands and says; “Would you dance with me?”  
  
Slaine looks over to her and finds that she was looking at him. Or was she really looking at him? Him? Who couldn’t even perfectly execute all the basic positions yet? No it couldn’t be! He looks around at the four other boys in the class.  
  
“Ah could it be…” Lemrina says looking over to him.  
  
“Could she have meant you, Slaine?” Asseylum asks, now looking at him as well.  
  
“Yes, you.” There was that small smile again.  
  
“…Me?”  
  
The silence was then filled with whispers of disbelief at her choice of a partner. Words such as “Why choose, Slaine?” “She could’ve chosen Senior Harklight, or even _Calm_.” could be heard among others; suspicions of his lack of skill being used as an excuse for her loss was also another.  
  
He swallows a lump in his throat. “A-Ah, Miss Inko you’re aware I’m a rather _bad_ dancer, right? I’m sure it would be better for you if you chose someone el-”  
  
“It’ll be fine. Just follow my lead alright?” Is all she says to him before walking to the front, him following after her and mirroring her movements for the entrée once the music started.  
  
“…I hope he doesn’t do too bad.” Lemrina says to her sister, both glancing over worriedly at Slaine.  
  
_“I’ll probably be in the female role too like earlier wouldn’t I? I don’t fully trust myself to be able to support anyone much less Miss Inko at my current ability...”_ He thinks; legs shaky as he bent into a plié.  
  
“Don’t be so nervous.” He hears from behind him. It serves to calm him down somewhat. But it didn’t exactly refine his movements much; still clumsily attempting to follow her lead.  
  
He struggled to keep his toes en pointe, following after her during each step. Extending his arms outward when she did, and moving into a plié after her as well. Once they had gone around each other and were to cross paths again, Inko told him to jump. He does so, taking a few steps before launching himself into the air, feeling hands supporting his waist from behind.  
  
The class was in awe at how he was keeping up, Lemrina and Asseylum most especially; both thankful that he hasn’t slipped or fallen even once throughout. He’d been supported by Inko during the partner movements and she’d keep his leg or his waist steady from behind him while he brought them up. As the music faded, she’d kept a steady hold on his hand and waist helping him turn while he did one last pirouette; before going into the final position to end the coda, an arm and a leg held by Inko as he stood on one foot.  
  
It was silent after they finished, the whispers dying down and no one making a sound. That is until a set of claps is heard from Harklight who’d stayed silent throughout the whole ‘battle’, Inaho and later the rest of the class following his example.  
  
“You were wonderful.” Inko says.  
  
“Really?” He looks over to her, glad that he hadn’t been too much trouble. Yet, when he glances towards the corner of the room where he makes out Anteaterina who has tears streaming down her face; his brows furrow in concern.  
  
~~~  
  
A slap resounds in the forested area near a gazebo as Anteaterina chastises Inaho.  
  
“After all the humiliation I just went through, you don’t even offer a _single_ word of comfort!?”  
  
“Did you want me to?”  
  
“You messed up on purpose didn’t you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Don’t make a fool out of me! The only reason I asked you to be with me was because you were with Inko! I never had _any_ intention of taking you seriously!” She turns and walks off, leaving him. Slaine who was walking nearby had intended to do something but once she turned he found himself frozen.  
  
“Have you come to laugh at me!?”  
  
“No, of course not I-“  
  
She walks past without hearing what he has to say. So he grabs her wrist to stop her so he could try and talk to her, his necklace feeling warm under the cravat of the uniform.  
  
“Leave me alone!” She pulls her hand away, stomping off. He feels the necklace grow warmer.  
  
_“Could it be?”_ He thinks, looking at her retreating form. Then chasing after her and calling out her name, halting to a stop once he sees a red aura engulf her which then turns into-  
_“Senior Inaho!?”_  
  
“It isn’t fair! It isn’t fair! It isn’t _fair_ …” She screams, clawing at the ground furiously, the red seemingly transparent Inaho moving to wrap his arms around her.  
  
“I know how you feel, go on cry. It _is_ unfair, truly unfair.” He says, hugging her closer to him.  
  
“It so unfair, it hurts…” Anteaterina’s tears flow relentlessly.  
  
“..What is this?” Slaine says to himself, looking at the scene as he hid behind a tree.  
  
“Please, stay with me.” She says.  
  
“Of course. I’ll always be with you. I need you. I need your broken heart.” The Inaho-double soothes her, his hand caressing her head.  
  
“Its-“  
  
_“A piece of the prince’s heart. Now then, what shall you do, Prince?”_  
  
_“Well what do you think?”_ His necklace glows, and he’s once again returned to being Prince Troyard. However, unlike last night it seemed he was physically in control of his body.  
  
He steps out from behind the tree, and almost immediately both Anteaterina and the fragment take notice of his presence.  
  
“Who are you!? Have you come to mock me as well?!”  
  
“Not at all, but he isn’t meant to be your partner, Anteaterina.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous!”  
  
He holds out a hand towards her. “Please, would you dance with me?”  
  
“I refuse! Someone like you wouldn’t _possibly_ understand how I feel!” She screams, the fragment once again disappearing within her as she starts to spin. Around her, the ground has turned into sand and jagged rocks begin to surround her spinning form.  
  
Slaine covers himself from an onslaught of sand and he pushes on. “Is _this_ your way of dancing?”  
  
“Yes! To make your audience surrender! Indeed, _that_ is art!” She answers.  
  
He leaps forwards braving the whirling sand. “But that isn’t how you truly feel, is it?”  
  
“It is! I strongly believe it! _This_ is how I dance!”  
  
Slaine is flung away by the wall of sand surrounding her before he even gets near. He gets up despite this and says; “Then why do you seem to be in so much pain? I feel no joy in your dancing… What is it that you feel such resentment for?”  
  
Anteaterina’s movements waver and the sand starts to come away. “Th-That is-“ Her memory reminds her about Inko, how she so wanted to dance like she did, how she said it would be impossible for her to be like the other girl. It all made her so bitter, made her angry towards Inko. She believed she was mocking her, that she was belittling her skills. And it was then that nothing else mattered, only an intense desire to be better than Inko had remained.  
  
“I had wanted to win no matter what means I had to use!”  
  
While she had been reflecting, Slaine had used the little falter in her defense and had gotten to his feet; gliding through the weakened wall smoothly then preparing to jump forwards.  
  
“That isn’t how you truly feel, Anteaterina. You were driven by your resentment and anger and had ended up hurting yourself.” He holds out his hand once again, now in front of her; the sand and jagged rocks from the earlier terrain now returned to what they were. Anteaterina standing still, posture slumped.  
  
“Would you be able to forget about your hatred and show me how you truly dance? I’m certain it will be more beautiful. Would you dance with me?”  
  
She looks up, eyes wide a claw shakily coming up to grasp his hand. They dance, led by an unheard melody; Anteaterina’s dancing now less tense, less aggressive. She had started to move more naturally, true to herself and how she feels; happiness evident in her features. Slaine smiles as he danced along with her, glad that she had become free from her pain.  
  
When they finished, the anteater faints and Slaine moves to catch her, laying her down to rest by a tree trunk; the fragment within her once again taking on its physical form and now walks to stand before him, taking one of his hands into his own.  
  
“You are…”  
  
“I am the feeling of bitter disappointment, shattered and forgotten…”  
  
“…Her heart isn’t where you belong.”  
  
“Then, must I wander again?”  
  
“You’ll have to go back.”  
  
“Its possible for me to do so?” He asks, hopeful.  
  
“Yes,” He smiles.  
  
“I’m glad…" The fragment with his prince’s face smiles at him in response, before fading and returning to the fragment he once was.  
  
Inaho steps out from behind one of the trees, likely attracted to the place by the incident or possibly by the fragment of his heart. Leaves rustle from his movement and Slaine turns to see him. He smiles at the other, raising the palm which held the fragment towards him, it floats over to its owner then disappearing within him. The action then causes Inaho to grasp at his chest where his heart should be, countenance looking pained as if reflecting the feeling which had been returned to him. Slaine who was watching over him, had since run away due to hearing someone call out Inaho’s name.  
  
Harklight runs over to him just in time to stop Inaho from falling over.  
  
“What happened? Are you alright?”  
  
“…What is this feeling?”  
  
“Feeling..?”  
  
~~~  
  
“The advanced class will remain as it is, however you showed a rather fine performance Miss Anteaterina. So the decision for your application will be considered.” Mr. Cat says, standing before the whole of Slaine’s class plus the advanced students.  
  
“Yes, I understand. I’ll try to showcase my own style of dancing for the coming tests and cease imitating Inko from now on.”  
  
Mr. Cat nods over at her before looking at Slaine. “As for you, Slaine…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Your performance was also quite commendable.”  
  
He brightens up at this. “Yes, si-“  
  
“ _However,_ that would not have been so if not for Inko! Due to this, you will now have to participate in probationary classes in addition to your regular sessions.”  
  
“Wh-What!?” He slumps over in disappointment; Lemrina and Asseylum leaning down and comforting him as best as they could.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to make it in time for the a/z first year anniversary but the whole scene with the fragment at the end took a while because I had to rewatch the last bit of the episode to get the important bits of dialog. ;;  
>   
> The anteater girl was a canon thing tho, I was thinking about changing the animal to something that had more significance to aldnoah zero but a bat or seagull dancing ballet didn't really look the most ideal... And to anyone that _does_ know princess tutu and is reading yes I changed how he goes back to being a duck forgive me ahaha (I also changed up how he dances being that he's a boy and Ahiru's a girl)  
> 


	4. Stories and less than accidental meetings

_“Senior Inaho truly is a prince isn’t he? All this seems like it came from a fairy tale after all…”_  
  
_“That’s because it did.”_  
  
_“Huh?”_  
  
_“It did. Your prince is a true prince from a story. I would know, I wrote it. ‘The Prince and The Raven’, if I remember right…”_  
  
_“Wrote it? You mean he got out of the story…?” He’s come to the conclusion that he’d be running into odder things since turning human, hence the lack of surprise._  
  
_“Yes, well they only made it out because I never finished their story; don’t remember any relatives that could either. I can’t really blame them for wanting to get out though, I’d want out too. Who’d want to do one thing endlessly because there isn’t a conclusion to your fate? Obviously the next thing is to take it into your own hands right? Sadly, his choice took his heart as its toll…”_  
  
_Slaine frowns. “…Why weren’t you able to finish?”_  
  
_“I died.”_  
  
_Slaine sat up abruptly nearly hitting himself on the headboard in the process. “I-I’m sorry.”_  
  
_He hears them stifle a laugh._  
  
_“It's nothing you should trouble yourself with.” A light breeze comes through his window tousling his hair a bit. “It was an inevitable thing. As it stands, you’re helping me plenty already.”_  
  
_“…If you say so.” Slaine says, still worried he might’ve touched a sensitive topic._  
  
_A sigh is heard. “Get some sleep; I don’t think you’d like to be late again after getting probation.”_  
  
_“Oh…right.” His countenance reflects his distaste. He’d have to stay for an hour after each session until the next examination._  
  
~~~  
  
“Come on, Slaine you can do this!”  
  
“Just try and keep the book on your head by tomorrow, please? Hopefully you’ll get back into the regular class sooner than you think.”  
  
“I wish…” He sighs, taking said book off his head. “Why did you give me such a heavy one anyway?” He looks over at the sisters who took time out of their break to help him out; they were too kind to him honestly, he feels he’s troubling them.  
  
“It's not all that heavy, the encyclopedia looked far heavier. That’s just a storybook.” Lemrina says, taking the book from him.  
  
Slaine gives her a blank look. “Don’t start with me, Lemrina please. What book is that anyway?”  
  
“It's ‘The Prince and The Raven’.”  
  
“…What?” He blinks at her.  
  
“Haven’t you heard of it, Slaine? It’s a rather popular children’s book.” Asseylum asks, thinking him confused. Well he was, to some extent, but that wasn’t entirely it.  
  
“Er, no I didn’t do much reading as a child…” It wasn’t a lie, at least.  
  
“Well you can read it now, I guess. It’s a shame it was never finished, though. I liked it quite a bit.”  
  
“Why wasn’t it finished?”  
  
“They say the author died before they could finish it.”  
  
“…I see. Is the author written on the book?”  
  
“No, actually; there isn’t any author name on it, just this symbol… It seems they were rather private about their identity, they’ve written other books as well but none of them have names.” Lemrina shows him the cover pointing at said symbol. It was the exact same one on his necklace. This was that book.  
  
The bell rings, break is over.  
  
“Ah, Lemrina we have to get to get class!”  
  
“Here, Slaine.” She hands him the book. “We’ll see you later okay? Come on, Asseylum.”  
  
“See you at lunch, Slaine! Keep at it!” She says and with that, they both turned and walked off.  
  
Slaine looks down at the book in his hands. _“I didn’t think the book itself would find its way to me.”_  
  
_“Coincidence is a funny little thing~”_  
  
_“Is it really?”_  
  
_“I swear I didn’t do anything.”_  
  
_“…Right. Ah, whatever I’m going to continue practicing so bother me later.”_ He takes a few deep breaths before facing the barre to resume his practice, but his attention is once again taken by a sight from the window.  
  
“It's Miss Inko…” He says, looking through the window down to the grounds below, leaning on the barre instead; his gaze following her as she walked over to Inaho who was sitting on one of the benches by the fountain, wicker basket sitting by his side.  
  
“It seems they’re going on a picnic.” He smiles; everything seemed back to normal now. With that, he ceased looking at them, giving them their privacy by not staring and turning to actually get to work.  
  
He was once again stopped by the sound of the door opening. Looking up, he fights the urge to immediately frown at the other boy.  
  
_“Senior Harklight…”_ He steps back a bit not really in a mood to deal with him if he was just going to tell him to stay away from Inaho again.  
  
“Have you seen Inaho?”  
  
_“Of all the times he decides to acknowledge I exist…”_ Slaine sighs, opening his mouth intending to maybe give him a piece of his mind and keep him away from disturbing Inaho and Inko.  
  
“I don’t see why Senior Inaho has to tell you everything he does, especially if he’s with his girlfriend.” He crosses his arms.  
  
Slaine had expected him to leave it at that and go away but to his dismay the other had started to walk closer something of an alarmed expression on his face. “He’s with Inko?”  
  
He leans away not entirely comfortable with the close proximity, “What does that have to do with-“  
  
Without letting him finish, Harklight turns and walks towards the door, closing the door behind him as he went. “I have to find them.”  
  
“Oh no.” He felt as if all blood has rushed away from his face as he watched the other leave.  
  
_“He’s bound to disturb Miss Inko and Senior Inaho! I have to do something!”_  
  
He decides to abandon his plan of getting anymore practice done for the day and heads to the locker rooms to change back into his uniform and hopefully find Harklight before he found Inaho and Inko. Going into the town and walking along the busy streets, he was skipping class but he hopes no one notices since he isn’t supposed to finish his probationary session until later before lunch.  
  
_“…Where could they have gone?”_  
  
Walking along the town’s busy roads, avoiding both passerby and carriage alike he looks around in search of Inaho and Inko. However, he takes one misstep and ends up very nearly colliding with a cart.  
  
“Were you looking for something?”  
  
Slaine looks around him for the source of the voice, finding it to have come from across the road.  
  
“Miss Tharsis!” He runs over to her.  
  
She smiles at him. “What is it that you seek?”  
  
“I was looking for uh- friends? I think.”  
  
“Is that all?” They continue walking forwards while they talk.  
  
“Eh, well- you see my friend has this other friend that their first friend didn’t know about and I’m worried about what’ll happen between them because their first friend doesn’t seem to like their other friend very much…”  
  
Tharsis seems to think about it for a moment before replying. “The wind can blow the flames and make the trees sway, but flames make trees burn.”  
  
“Huh? Wind? Trees? Flames? Would that make Senior Inaho the wind or the tree then? But he can’t be the wind he doesn’t have as much force as it does given as he is now… Miss Tharsis could you clarify…?” He turns beside him to find the woman gone. “Miss Tharsis?”  
  
_“…Well off to continue searching? Maybe they’re at the park. That’s where you’d usually go for picnics and things right?”_ He thinks, going off to said destination.  
  
~~~  
  
“There they are!” He says to himself seeing them lounging under the shade of a tree. Harklight hasn’t found them yet, that was a good sign, now he’d be able to warn them about it. He’s about to go around the bushes and trees to go over to them but he stops in his tracks once Inko speaks.  
  
“Inaho?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Tell me you love me.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Do you really?”  
  
“I truly love you.”  
  
_“…I- I should leave. I mean I’m interrupting them. But I have to warn them…!”_ Slaine, conflicted about what to do, remains in hiding, crouched on the ground to hide within the greenery. Though from his distance he was still able to hear most of what was going on.  
  
“I’m thirsty.” She says; looking over as Inaho moves to take the bottle of tea they packed with them. “Ah, no could you get me some water instead? If that’s okay, I mean.”  
  
“It's fine.” He picks up an empty bottle that they finished a bit earlier, stands up, and tells her he’d be back after he got water. Slaine, knowing that he’d likely be found started to walk away and find some other time to tell them when he’d be less of a disturbance.  
  
“They’re the picturesque couple aren’t they?” He mumbles to himself while walking. “But it just bothers me a bit that they don’t look like they enjoying themselves much…” Too lost in thought at it he keeps walking until he bumps straight into Inaho.  
  
“Se-Senior Inaho…! I- uh I’m- I was just taking a walk! Do you like walks? They’re very enjoyable!”  
  
_“God what are you saying!?”_  
  
“I mean ah- how are you? You love Miss Inko right?”  
  
_“Where did_ that _come from!?!”_  
  
“I think I do.”  
  
“Eh? …You _think_ you do?”  
  
“I don’t understand what the feeling of ‘love’ is. Inko and Harklight are the only ones who tell me what to do or feel.”  
  
“You don’t understand…?”  
  
Inaho shakes his head taking a few steps towards him, only to graze his hand over a sharp branch that stuck out of a bush.  
  
“Ah, Senior Inaho! Your hand!” He says, closing the distance between them and examining said injury. Inaho’s hand had a minor cut from the earlier graze.  
  
“So that was what felt odd…”  
  
“Doesn’t it hurt?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
Slaine’s face contorts into shock. “Why are you making that weird face?”  
  
“Is it a weird face?” Alarmed, he quickly goes back to a somewhat less theatrical expression.  
  
“Er, but there’s a wound on it Senior Inaho…” Inaho’s lack of a complete ‘heart’ had become apparent to him. Although this in itself was concerning to him. The poor prince who lost his heart, not knowing his own feelings or even about loving or hurting…  
  
“Inaho.”  
  
“…What?”  
  
“Both Harklight and Inko simply call me Inaho. It's fine if you do as well.” Inaho says, looking at him. Slaine feels odd at being told that, unsure if it was okay for him to refer to the other boy with such familiarity.  
  
“A-Alright… Er, I-Inaho, it’s a good thing it isn’t too deep, but it would still be better to disinfect it.” He glances to the bottle of water Inaho had in hand. “Do you mind if I used it?” Inaho shakes his head, and so he takes the bottle and lets the water pour over the wound.  
  
“That should do it.” He nods at his work, until he recalls the earlier conversation he heard and it dawns on him. He had used the water Inaho had worked to find.  
  
“I’m sorry for using all of it!”  
  
“No, its alright, I can get more.”  
  
“Oh no please, let me! I used it!”  
  
“…If you insist.” Inaho is then led by Slaine to walk in search of water that would be proper to drink; which led to them walking around in circles with Slaine unsure of where to look, repeatedly apologizing to Inaho for dragging him along with him and getting him tired. And finally, by some stroke of luck they came across a clearing with what looked like a lone cottage.  
  
“It looks like a restaurant. Is this where you got water from earlier… Inaho?”  
  
The other boy nods at him.  
  
“That’s great! We can get water from here and take you back!” He smiles at him, before heading to knock on the door afterwards.  
  
It takes three knocks for a small window to open, revealing a set of eyes. “Who’s there?” The voice was feminine.  
  
Slaine steps back to properly look at the woman’s eyes. “U-Um we-“  
  
“Are you here to eat?”  
  
“Eh?” He looks over to Inaho, who’s standing by the side of the building. “Ah well, we could? I think-“  
  
The shutter once again closes and he blinks at the sudden action before he hears the sounds of kitchenware clattering, chairs being moved around and a whole other flurry of sounds in quick succession before a door opens by where Inaho was standing. From out of the restaurant came a middle aged looking woman with long black hair, dressed in a long puff-sleeved dress an apron tied around her waist.  
  
“Please come in, welcome. I am the owner and chef, Orlane!” She motions for him to come inside and waves Inaho to come in after him.  
  
“Er-“  
  
“How did you find out about this place?”  
  
“We really didn’t ‘find’ it per se…”  
  
“A referral then?”  
  
“Ah, no.”  
  
“Then was it by chance?”  
  
“Yes! Something like that…”  
  
“Splendid!”  
  
“We really just needed some water…”  
  
“But you walked all the way out here! You should at least eat a bit, shouldn’t you?”  
  
“I’m not sure if we have time… I-I’m very sorry!” And just as he said this, his stomach growls, effectively contradicting him.  
  
“See? You’re hungry!”  
  
“B-But we don’t have any money to pay with!”  
  
"You can worry about that later!"  
  
“I-I guess we could… What do you think, Inaho?”  
  
"It's fine with me."  
  
“Perfect! Have a seat, have a seat!” She lightly pushes them along towards a table, and then walking into what was presumably the kitchen. Slaine feels his necklace grow warm as she left. _“Does she have a fragment?”_  
  
~~~  
  
“Where is Inaho?”  
  
Inko opens her eyes to the sight of Harklight looking down at her from horseback. “I don’t know.”  
  
“You shouldn’t take him out whenever you please.”  
  
“Don’t talk about him like he belongs to you.”  
  
“He doesn’t belong to you either.”  
  
She frowns, standing up and dusting off her skirt about to walk off. “He mentioned ‘feeling’.”  
  
That stopped her. “What did you say?”  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
She sighs. “I asked him to get some water he hasn’t been back since.”  
  
“Alone?”  
  
“Well who else would he go with?” Inko raises a brow at him. “What are you so worried about?”  
  
Harklight shakes his head and takes hold of the reigns pulling the horse into movement.  
  
“Wait! If you’re going to look for Inaho then I’m coming with you.”  
  
~~~  
  
“Please help yourselves!” Orlane says, stepping out of the kitchen, a few plates of food in hand.  
  
“Oh no we-“  
  
“This is hardly enough isn’t it? Please wait a bit more!” She scurries off before Slaine can finish.  
  
“…That isn’t what I meant.”  
  
_“I’ll have to check if she really has a fragment somehow…”_ He thinks while cutting into his meal, and taking a bite. “Cold!” He quickly swallows what he had in his mouth before taking little bites of the other dishes.  
  
_“They’re all cold!”_ He stares down at the array of food on the table, eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
_“Why are they so cold? …They lack taste too. But the all_ look _good.”_  
  
“Here we have some rainbow trout meuniére!” She announces, setting the dish down in front of them, steam wafting from it.  
  
_“Ah this looks warm!”_ He takes a bite of the fish. _“Still so cold!?”_  
  
A number of various dishes ranging from steaks, soups, and pasta were all brought out; all of them still horribly cold to his tongue. _“Why are they all so cold!?”_  
  
Looking around and finding the woman out of the dining area Slaine leans over the table a bit to whisper to Inaho. “Um, don’t you think there’s something strange going on?”  
  
“Is there?”  
  
“I mean, all the food is cold? And she’s feeding us all this for free?” His voice takes on a nervous tone.  
  
“Who knows?” Inaho puts down his cutlery a bit, taking a sip of water before continuing his meal.  
  
Slaine pulls back and blinks. _“Ah, right he doesn’t understand things like ‘feeling strange’…”_ He isn’t given much time to think on that as Orlane comes in with dessert, which, to Slaine’s further dismay is a sundae and an egg tart.  
  
“That concludes Course A! Now let’s head to Course B!” She says clasping her hands in front of her and walking back into the kitchen.  
  
“There’s _more!?_ ” He exclaims after she’s left.  
  
“Er, Inaho I’m going to check on something for a bit.”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
He takes careful steps making sure to keep himself quiet as he walks through the hall, intent on looking for some way to leave before Orlane came back. On his way however, he came near the kitchen and overheard her speaking to herself.  
  
“Yes that’s right! Our first customers in a long time, they’re eating so much!” He peeks into the room to find her siting by a table where a cut of meat lay, sharpening a knife on a whetstone. He immediately hides by sticking himself onto the wall, somewhat frightened by the sight.  
  
“But I have to make them eat more! I wonder which will taste better compared to you…”  
  
“Taste… better?” He mumbles, eyes looking through the window finding a single grave. His blood runs cold in fear.  
  
As quick as he can he walks back to their table, face paled in shock. _“…What should I do? I don’t care if anything happens to me but I have to get Inaho safe first!”_ He gulps, setting his hands on the table.  
  
“I-Inaho!”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Uh there’s this story! A brother and his sister were walking in the woods once and they came across a gingerbread house in the woods. They came over to the house where an old woman lived. She invited them in and served them food but what she was really after is to fatten them up then eat them herself!”  
  
“I see.”  
  
_“This is no good! How do I explain to him that we’re in danger?”_  
  
“What I mean is we have to leave. Right now!” He says turning quickly to go and grab Inaho and make a run for it but in his rush he bumps over a box sitting stop the fireplace. He inspects the contents that spilled from the box.  
  
“Recipes… and a photograph? What are these?”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
His eyes widen, they’ve been found trying to escape.  
  
“Ah! Um- we were thinking of leaving soon!”  
  
Her face morphs into an expression of anger. “You can’t! The food hasn’t been eaten yet!”  
  
_“What hasn’t been eaten!?”_  
  
“More! You have to eat more!”  
  
_“Not when I know you’re going to eat us!”_  
  
“I’m not letting you leave until it's been eaten!”  
  
He panics, fear and confusion mixing together in his mind. “I-I’m already _full!_ ”  
  
She pulls away from him, face black. “Is that so…?” He sneaks a glance at Inaho who is still eating, Orlane also notices this and she brightens up before going to him.  
  
“How about you?”  
  
“He’s already-“  
  
“You can still eat more right?”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
Slaine is promptly kicked out of the restaurant leaving Inaho alone with the woman, door shutting behind him.  
  
“No please open up! Let me back in!” He cries, banging his fist on the door.  
  
“If you’re not eating then you can leave.” Then comes the click of a lock.  
  
“Oh no… _Inaho!_ ” He frantically keeps turning the knob, hoping that he’ll be able to open the door.  
  
_“Slaine calm down, you won’t be helping anyone in that state.”_  
  
_“Storyteller!”_  
  
_“Breathe and clear your head.”_  
  
_“R-Right yes…”_ He does as they say, straightening himself up.  
  
_“Now, the prince is alone in there with Orlane. You suspected her of having a fragment right?”_  
  
_“I did. The pendant got warm so I felt that she did.”_  
  
_“Well, given that. You have your answer. Now go, you can do this.”_  
  
~~~  
  
The light from the outside takes Orlane’s attention away from Inaho; she goes and opens the door finding herself temporarily blinded by the light which reveals, Prince Troyard.  
  
“Mealtime is over.” He says; taking light steps forwards and doing two spins which cause vines to sprout from below and carry Inaho away. “Rest a while, my prince.”  
  
“Give him back! My customer!” She yells.  
  
He looks at her, going into a resting stance. “Would you dance with me, Miss Orlane?”  
  
“Dance? I can’t do such a thing! …My job is to cook! And to have customers eat my cooking!” She steps back and he tiptoes forward.  
  
“What will you do after you’ve had him eat?”  
  
“I… I’ll make him eat more!”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“Why? I want him to eat a lot of my cooking! I just want to make him happy by eating my food!” Her fists ball at her side, she begins to move defensively keeping herself away from his steady advance.  
  
An Inaho lookalike appears behind her, and it is then that Slaine’s suspicions are confirmed. “Having your fill of delicious food is happiness.” They say together.  
  
He holds his arms out in front of him. “I was right to think I’d find you…” He looks over at the fragment. “That person’s heart isn’t where you belong. Come with me and we can go back.”  
  
“No I won’t let him go anywhere!” A whirlwind comes and takes both her and the fragment up into the air. “Miss Orlane!”  
  
“Stay away!”  
  
_“What feeling is that fragment…?”_ He looks up, wondering what else he’d be able to do to reach them.  
  
A boat like apparition forms around them in place of the whirlwind keeping them aloft, said boat slowly taking them away.  
  
“I just want him to enjoy my cooking! That’s what restaurants are for!”  
  
Slaine grits his teeth before doing a few pirouettes and a boat of his own appears and takes him up closer to them. “They why is your cooking so cold?” He reaches out.  
  
Her voice gets stuck in her throat before she’s able to give a proper answer, confident stance from earlier weakening.  
  
“Why do you force him to eat? Why do you imprison him?” He brings his hands to rest over his chest. “I want to know what it is that you feel…”  
  
“…What I feel?” The boat goes down on level with Slaine’s; once again he reaches for her, his hand up in offering. “Will you dance with me?” She takes his hands and he leads her through a gentle dance, guiding her along and letting her show her true feelings, let her live out her memories and reminisce. Memories of a husband who had inspired her to open the restaurant, of the pain and sadness she was left with when he died leaving her with nothing else but his recipes in the box he bumped into earlier. So alone, having only her customers to keep her company, it pained him to see what she had been through.  
  
He looks somber as he realized. “You’re the feeling of loneliness aren’t you?” He says to him. “You found this lonely woman and had sympathized with her, going to her to fill the gap in both your hearts…” The fragment nods, expression mirroring his own.  
  
“But this isn’t where you belong.” He pulls away.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ll be going now.” The fragment looks over to Orlane, then disappearing into his true form.  
  
“No! I’ll be alone again!” She panics, glancing at where he once stood.  
  
“It’ll be alright, Miss Orlane. You’re not alone.” He smiles, the illusion on the landscape disappearing returning them to the restaurant where he picks up the box of recipes. “You have the recipes left to you by your husband.”  
  
“Lots of his dishes are waiting, wanting to be made. A gift left to you by the one you love, the power to turn loneliness into strength.” He hands the box over to her. She brings the box closer to herself and starts to cry, the dam breaking along with her long kept sadness. Helping her back into the kitchen he takes Inaho and leaves, hearing her say to herself that she’d be able to cook warm dishes again before he closed the door.  
  
Once outside, Inaho awakens, the spell put on him broken. “My prince, your emotions belong within you. And your life belongs within your heart.” He smiles, raising his hand and watching as the fragment returned to him. He bows and turns to leave but Inaho grabs his hand.  
  
“Thank you... Prince Troyard.”  
  
Slaine is too shocked for words, but he manages a smile before nodding at him and running off. Inaho is then left standing, watching the space where he once stood; while he on the other hand had run behind the restaurant –now in normal form- watching him from a distance.  
  
“How could he have found out…” He moves to step out to reveal himself but both Harklight and Inko have arrived causing him to keep himself hidden.  
  
“Inaho what are you doing in a place like this?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Both of them blink at Inaho’s answer. “What happened?” Harklight asks.  
  
“Prince Troyard…”  
  
_“Don’t tell me he knows it's me…”_  
  
“He helped me.”  
  
“’Prince?’ Isn’t that similar to that old story? Princess Tutu?” Harklight glances at Inko.  
  
“Princess Tutu is just a story, it isn’t possible anyone else similar could have been here that’s ridiculous.”  
  
“…Another story?” He’s confused but nonetheless strains to hear the conversation a few feet away.  
  
“She’s blessed with beauty, cleverness, and strength. However, she is never fated to be with her prince. The moment she confesses her love for him, it's said that she will turn into a speck of light and vanish.”  
  
He’s alarmed at what he learns but then shakes his head. “Th-there’s nothing to worry about! It's just a story, I’m not a girl and neither am I in love with Inaho. I just want to thank him.” He says to himself, walking away not wanting to eavesdrop any more than he already has.  
  
_“But in this situation what is part of the story and what is real… I’m a duck but I’m not Tutu we’re just similar, it must be coincidence… It has to be!”_ He quickly paces away from them and eventually finds himself back in school grounds. Finding no motivation to even go back and catch whatever other classes he had left, he walks back to the dorms and straight to his room. Maybe he'd just apologize to Lemrina and Asseylum for bailing on them tomorrow. Once inside, he all but collapses atop his bed.  
  
_“Are you okay?”_  
  
“No.”  
  
_“Do you want to ask me about it then?”_  
  
_"Yes."_  
  
He thinks he heard them sigh. _“Alright.”_  
  
_“Princess Tutu is indeed another story but it wasn’t my work. It was by someone who was a few generations ahead of me. I’ve read it once as a child. It did inspire this work which I never finished, mostly for hope of a different ending.”_  
  
_“…A different ending?”_  
  
_“As you’ve heard, her story didn’t end well. And I, being young, had been against what happened to her. Which led to– this.”_  
  
_“That means it won’t happen to me right?”_  
  
_“Well since I never actually finished, who knows. I’m not sure if I can manage to change things as I am but so far how it ends is in your hands.”_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (!!! editing has been done thank you to braves lmao I always post this stuff really late in the night and tend to not proof read ///)  
> Oh god its been more than a month--- I'm very sorry I took so long to update a lot of stuff happened irl recently _(*cough* con preparation*cough*)_ and I couldn't get to writing too much... orz  
>   
>  But I'm back in a writing mood and have more time so I'll go and work double time! Ah, anyway I now realize its semi-hard to convert Ahiru's dialog into Slaine's being that Ahiru's already in love with Mytho/the prince but I'll find some way around it until I get to Slaine actually liking him. (the whole "you love her right?" line was so awkward to write but it wasn't something I could omit orz) Ahiru's tendency to ramble is another thing but ei I think its working out okay so far though I do omit some of it because its unnecessary.  
> (for the record I have no idea what a meuniére is //cries at french food)  
>   
> Once again, really sorry I took so long! As always please tell me what you think and what you might want to happen later on! (I'd possibly consider it especially with regards to the ending once we get there since its still two ways from here)  
> 


End file.
